


晨起浴衣

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, 浴衣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 怎麽沒穿內褲了。他的聲線沙啞得很。小孩瞇著眼睛笑著說，這是正確的浴衣穿法啊哥，想那里去了？
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 15





	晨起浴衣

**Author's Note:**

> イド:シオニが浴衣を着て寝ると翌朝乱れまくってて大変。俺が。  
> (Twitter @oneus_cp)

你是故意的吧。

被發現了？笑得卻一點都沒有反省的意思。

他用腳勾了勾金建學的腰，金建學抓住在亂動的腿，壓在孫東柱身上順著腿摸了上去。

捏著大腿內側用拇指打轉，撫上孫東柱的臉，真是個壞孩子，他說。低得不能再低的啞聲在孫東柱的耳邊炸開，他下意識抖了一下。

腿環上金建學的腰，哥哥你摸摸我，他說。

金建學不急，他先是親了親孫東柱的額頭，不緊不慢解開了孫東柱浴衣的帶子，男孩泛著漂亮的、情欲的粉紅。

從胸口摸到肚子眼，捏著腰說，胖了？果不其然收獲一個嶄新的牙印，小孩總是這樣，喜歡在看得見的、看不見的地方留下屬於他的印記，大肆宣楊著他是他的所有物。

怎麽沒穿內褲了。他的聲線沙啞得很。

小孩瞇著眼睛笑著說，這是正確的浴衣穿法啊哥，想那里去了？

是呢，金建學摸上高高翹起的前端，到底是想哪里去了。孫東柱發出好聽的哼聲。

想你怎麽會這麽色，他彎下身子對孫東柱說，明明昨天才做完來？

耳畔被低音轟炸，這對孫東柱來說比任何春藥都更能挑起他的情欲。他扭著腰，把自己更往金建學的手心里送，這都是、啊、哥的、嗯——、錯

是是……都是我的錯。金建學應了下來，公主說的話永遠都是對的，不管是有多無理取鬧。

他用手指劃過孫東柱的馬眼，小孩叫著不要不要挺著腰高潮了，射到整個肚皮上都是滑滑黏黏的精液。

金建學把孫東柱翻了過來，昨天才被用過的後穴輕易地容納了他的手指，濕濕熱熱的，一吸一吸歡迎著他，抽出來時還會舍不得似的挽留。

他把柱身抵在入口，我要進去了。

嗯。孫東柱的聲音都被枕著的枕頭吸收了，連那聲應答都是含糊不輕的。

碩大的性器頂了進來，開拓本不該這樣使用的地方，但孫東柱甘之如飴，酸脹的滿足感淹沒了他。

金建學趴下身和他接吻，動著腰往更里面送，孫東柱叫著、呻吟著，毫不掩飾自己的感受，原原本本展露在金建學面前。或許在這些時候，他才是最坦率的，不用靠著鏡頭前的撒嬌，他都能夠擁有金建學。他的金建學。

最後金建學咬著孫東柱的肩膀射了出來，他摸到孫東柱的前面才发現也是一塌糊塗。

被你操射了……孫東柱喘息著說。

這麽舒服嗎？

嗯，他把頭埋在金建學的懷里，跟哥哥做愛好舒服。

金建學撫摸著孫東柱的頭髮，哥哥也覺得和東柱做愛很舒服。

東柱絕對找不到另一個可以讓東柱這麽舒服的人了，孫東柱悶悶說道，但哥不會去找別人嗎？

不會的。金建學親親孫東柱的髮頂，把他抱更緊了。哥這麽喜歡東柱，我可不能沒有你。

孫東柱滿足地笑了。最近他都好沒有安全感，動不動就會胡思亂想，就算是一件普通的小事他都神經質到自己想笑。金建學的話無疑是給了他一支強心針，想必是也察覺到自己的不安。

對不起，打亂了你的運動時間，還讓你和我白日宣淫。他換了個姿勢，枕在金建學的臂彎。

的確是有些不行呢。金建學笑了起來，他笑的時候鼻子都會皺起來，而孫東柱愛死了他這時候的表情。但都是運動了不是嗎。他親親孫東柱的臉頰，睡多一會兒？ 

孫東柱打了個呵欠，閉起了眼睛。這麽早起床確實不是他的風格，特別是早上的運動。

嗯。他說。

金建學輕輕撫著孫東柱的臉，眼神溫柔得想哭。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 是我被別的cp虐到后睡前刷コピペbot的tweet后一個字一個字在腦子蹦來蹦去的計劃外。


End file.
